Darkest Desires
by Moshcat
Summary: In a Modern time of Magnolia Lucy struggles to keep her new job as an aspiring crime journalist of a large business called Fairytail inc, as she discovers more details about the man she is working for Lucy gets lead into a dangerous world of magic, pain and guilt. Her job becomes something more than a matter of life and death.


The warmth of the almost orange sun glimmered through the large window next to Lucy's bed.

With her hair a mess and her eyes only an inch open she smiled a stretched her back of any tight muscles.

Pushing back her feather covers she rolled herself to the side of her queen bed.

Yawning, she smiled and jumped to her bare feet screaming in excitement.

Her long blonde hair bounced over her shoulders as she ran into the bathroom to run herself a hot bath.

"I just can't believe it. It's like all my hard work has finally payed off and I can finally become a journalist." She yelled, a loud annoyed thump came from underneath her floorboards followed by an unknown male voice telling her to quite down.

A tinge of red came across her cheeks as she smiled awkwardly down at the floor.

"Oops, haha I think I may be a bit too excited." She chucked to herself as her bath water filled to the brim.

"Ahh!" She screamed as she pushed the tap stopping the water flow. She winced at the louder more aggressive thumping under her floor as she bowed in apology.

"An hour in the bath might have been a bit too long." Lucy sighed as she stepped out from the porcelain tub.

Applying all of her basic makeup knowledge for her first day of work she smiled and puckered her soft pink lips in the mirror.

"Today I'm going for a professional plain look tipped off with a nice messy bun. Oh god I'm getting super excited again, I just can't wait to get to work." She smiled pulling on a tight, long black skirt followed by a cream blouse and her favorite pair of small heeled black sandals. Having to triple check her looks and bag for all of her essentials the blonde grinned as she left through the front door of her apartment.

Her walk to her new work was like normal, boring, nothing new other than a few random hellos and sideways glances.

Lucy had been standing outside at the door of the large skyscraper for the past twenty minutes with her mouth wide open.

"Oh wow... Is this the right place?" She said cocking her eyebrow in disbelief.

'It's so beautiful, I can't wait to become a writer and get my first book published.'

Her thoughts came to an abrupt stop as the glass pane of a door collided with her face. With her hair now even more a mess, her nose red from the impact and her stuff scattered on the ground Lucy frowned.

"Get out of my way Ice princess!"

Lucy looked up at the owner of the voice and snarled at the young pink haired man.

"Idiot you just knocked down some chick with your annoying attitude!" A young dark haired man pushed his way through the door.

Lucy's temper reached its peak as she sat on the dirty ground picking up the stuff from her bag.

"You idiots!" A masculine female voice called after them as the pair bolted back into the building, leaving Lucy to pull herself up from the ground.

"I don't know what those two were thinking, normally they are really nice guys kinda like best friends."

A young red haired woman stopped in front of Lucy offering her both her hands. Lucy smiled up at the beautiful woman wearing a shirt, slim wine coloured dress and matching heels.

"Thank you." Lucy smiled dusting off the back of her skirt.

"Are you hurt?" The woman said smiling. Lucy shook her head and bowed her head slightly.

"I'm just not too sure whether or not this is the right building, and I'm already at least five minutes late now." Lucy sighed in defeat.

"The right building? Well if you are looking for fairytail than your in the right place."

Lucy looked up at the mysterious woman with a small glow in her eyes.

"Yes I am, I also have an appointment to be seen by someone called Erza Scarlet." Lucy continued.

Holding out her hand the mysterious woman smiled as Lucy took her hand, leading her inside the woman lead her to the 67th floor.

The elevator ride was cramped with people but quite. As they came to a stop the woman pulled Lucy by the hand leading her to a large office space before pulling her into a large office with a mahogany desk covered with papers and files.

"Please, sit." The woman instructed, watching as Lucy looked around the room before making herself comfortable in a leather chair.

"Miss Lucy , is that correct?"

Lucy jolted up looking at the woman now in front of her.

"Oh uh, yes." She stammered.

'I hope she doesn't take too much notice of my last name' Lucy smiled awkwardly as she remembered the foul expression her father had as she slammed the door in his face.

"Lucy, you are here for a trainee-ship in journalism, you will be working with Mr Dragneel for your first project. We did have Mr Fullbuster on the team, however due to certain circumstances he has decided to... well take leave from being on projects with Mr Dragneel." The woman sighed before presenting a large folder in front of Lucy.

"By now I suppose you know who I am. My name is Erza Scarlet, I am the Assistant CEO of fairytail. I have asked Miss Mirajane to help you organise your paperwork and also show you to your desk. I hope that you will enjoy working her at Fairytail inc." The smile on Ezra's face was genuine and loving as a young white haired woman grabbed hold of Lucy's arm in excitement.

 _ **DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters nor do I have any ownership of fairytail.**_


End file.
